


De cuando vieron algo más que especial en Damian

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian x Todos, Everybody follow in love with Damian, Kofi recompensas, M/M, Todos aman a Damian, Todos x Damian, kofi reward
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Pequeñas historias en las que los personajes relacionados a DC ven algo en Damian, algo muy especial en situaciones inusuales.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Jason lo atrapó

“¿Dónde esta el mocoso del demonio?” Se quejó mientras seguía corriendo por el muelle a oscuras, disparando tan desesperado, no iba a dejar que se escapara nadie.

“Lo perdimos solo dos minutos Red Hodd, ¡solo dos minutos!” Nightwing estaba tenso mientras seguía el paso a su compañero.

Ambos sabían que iban a ser los responsables, Batman no estaba con ellos porque tenía otro trabajo fuera de Gotham, era un alivió para el más ortodoxo de ellos, pero no podían creer que el chico les haya dicho un _Se que hacer_ y luego desapareció.

Después de diez _Robin, ubicación._ Los dos mayores estaban más preocupados que enojados. Sin embargo, en una de las bodegas que estaban atravesando se empezaron a escuchar explosiones, se quedaron quietos por la impresión hasta que vieron en el techo a un Robin corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida… y lo era, ¿no?

En aquel saltó de un edificio de casi diez metros y después una explosión mayor que lo hizo volar más lejos. Red Hodd corrió para atraparlo, todo fue tan rápido, segundos y cuando las cosas pasaron, otros segundos más, el azabache colgaba de aquellos brazos.

“¡Tú! ¿Qué rayos hiciste?”

El más joven era sacudido como si fuera un muñeco, pero parecía aturdido por la explosión.

“Red Hodd, calma. Sujeta bien a Ro-“

“Suelta, estúpido. ¿Quién te dijo que podías agarrarme así?” Con esos brazos cortos trataban de zafarse del horrible agarre. Red Hodd, le había agarrado del tobillo y antebrazo izquierdo, dejando por un largo rato su mano y piernas derechas colgando, como muñeco de trapo, zarandeado.

“Pfff… Se dice gracias.” Lo soltó dejando caer al felino muchacho.

“Robin, ¿qué diablos hiciste?” El mayor de todos se acercó con preocupación.

“¿La explosión? No fui yo, bueno, no del todo. El narcotraficante, cuando se burló de que nunca encontraríamos las armas mencionó que no roba el dulce a los niños, él se los da. Luego recordé que llegó mercancía de una empresa de dulces y juguetes de hace un par de días, de una fábrica rusa. Al entrar en la bodega me encontré con cajas con cierto código abrí unas encontrando peluches enormes, al cortarlo se encontraban ahí. Pero algunos guardias me encontraron, tomé fotos. Pero los muy tontos dispararon a lo que parecía explosivos, huyeron algunos y yo también. Debe quedar al menos la mitad de la bodega.”

Después de unos regaños de imprudencia, interceptaron unos cuantos barcos más, cerrando casi el caso.

* * *

Agarrando por fin un descanso para el trío, siendo que aun así practicaban en la Batcave.

“Eres un inútil, Todd.” Decía el menor hasta la parte alta de las barras, gruñendo y frunciendo las cejas.

“¿Y este repentino insulto? Digo, estoy acostumbrado, pero siempre hay una razón.”

“Damian, calma.” El mayor se encontraba sentado, tomando agua mientras se limpiaba el sudor excesivo en su cuerpo.

“Y la hay. El incompetente no puede atrapar a alguien bien, es una fortuna que no fuera alguien delicado o pudiste dislocar a otro.”

“¿De qué hablas?” Jason se acercó desde abajo a donde la voz más infantil.

“En el muelle, el otro día.”

“Oh. Sí, bueno, con el casco no se puede ver bien.”

“No inventes excusas.”

“Es cierto, Jason. Deberías tener más cuidado, Damian estaba aturdido y debiste sujetarlo con más cuidado.”

“Eso me pasa por no ser una de sus novias.” El menor rodó los ojos.

“Oh, vamos, pequeño engendro. Si puedo atraparte. Vamos, lánzate de ahí, un tiempo jugué futbol americano y era muy buen receptor.”

“¿Qué diablos, acaso me ves ahora como un balón?” Pero el menor empezó a levantarse de donde estaba para inclinarse y se lanzó, era claro que la parte era casi tan alta como el edificio. Todos practicaban su vértigo y los obstáculos más complicados.

El mayor se paró con velocidad corriendo a donde se lanzaba el menor y el otro también, no habían creído que hablaba enserio, o al menos no tan rápido.

Pero como lo había esperado, Jason lo atrapó con más seguridad, parte de su espalda y de las piernas, su pecho siendo soporte. “¡Y si no te atrapaba!”

“Uhm… Cargarías con la culpa. . . Ahahahah.”

A un lado se podía ver a un pálido Grayson, que soltaba un suspiro algo fastidiado.

“Mocoso… Pesas casi nada.” Empezó a sacudir el cuerpo del menor, lanzándolo con suavidad. Era tan pequeño y con asombro, el menor seguía riendo, moviendo sus piernas largas a él, dejando una sobre el hombro del adulto. “Ya entendí, a lo estilo nupcial. Que cursi eres.”

Por alguna extraña razón, el menor obtuvo un color rojizo en sus mejillas, pero no dijo nada.

Jason levantó la ceja, quieto y observando con mucho cuidado, poco a poco suavizo su gesto “ _Tan lindo y adorable… mucho”._

“¡Ey! Vamos, tengo hambre, vamos por algo de comer.” El mayor pronto se metió entre ambos, tomando por las axilas al menor y arrebatando aquel cuerpo de su otro hermano. Pronto bajó a Damian para guiarlo arriba.

“Sí, Alfred debe haber hecho algo, es la hora.” Como si aquella escena nunca hubiera sucedido, Damian regresó a su porte serio, tomando la delantera y Grayson casi a su espalda.

Jason se había quedado en su mundo por largos segundos. “¡Todd, muévete!”

Observó sus manos y luego se conectó con la realidad, pisando y siguiendo a los otros dos. Tenía algunas dudas, muchas, no podía quitarse de la cabeza como había sujetado ese cuerpo tan pequeño o como se volvió tan frágil, el sonrojo tan dulce o lo más impresionante, como su hermano mayor se lo quitó.

Soló cayó en cuenta que Damian tenía algo que le hizo sentir calor en su estómago.


	2. Confort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner x Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mezclo diversas películas y comic para los antecedentes. El físico de Conner es el de los comics, alto y look de Batboy. Damian sigue siendo aquel de 13 años.

“Me pregunto si la marca de la matriz artificial influye en su carácter.” Soltó a broma Tim, mientras Conner reía al ver una película de comedia romántica.

“¿Eh? ¿Marca? Bueno, no sé si Lex las vendió.” Dijo tomando las palabras tan literalmente.

“No, me refiero a que Robin… No, olvídalo. Sigue con tu película.”

Y así como apareció se fue.

Conner pensaba en volver a preguntar, pero las risas de la televisión volvieron y regresó la mirada al televisor: su parte _favorita._ La película que había visto por sexta vez.

* * *

Conner era despistado y sí curioso. Después de pedirle a Clark ayuda de como localizar a Robin, hizo de las suyas en Gotham.

Tal vez debió pedir permiso a GCPD de usar el reflector, porque olvidó que venían en paquete.

“Eso no es un juguete.”

La voz de Batman era sinónimo de peligro, ver a Clark cuidadoso con él le decía que era peligroso.

“Oh… Bueno, no fue mi intención. Clark no me dio el número de Ro-”

“¡GCPD! ¡Quieto!” Por instinto Gordon apuntó a donde el tercero. “Esperen… ¿Superboy?”

“Tch… Se ve que heredaste todo de Superman.” Robin no esperó nada y saltó de los edificios dejando a Batman hablar con el jefe de policías.

Conner tomó esa señal para huir del regaño de Batman y seguir a Robin, volaba a su lado, pidiendo que pare, pero parecía que lo ignoraban. Al menos hasta que llegaron a una muy discreta zona.

“No llames a Superman por su nombre. Recuerda que tenemos una identidad secreta.”

“Oh, sí. Disculpa, es que cuando llega a casa de los abuelos siempre es Clark para mí. Y Lex siempre me decía que yo era Superman, así que no pude relacionarlo mucho.” Se disculpó con una sonrisa y cruzó las piernas en el aire, tratando de alejar aquella atmosfera incomoda.

“¿Enserio tienes genes de Luthor? No eres tan listo como él. . .Tch.” Rodó los ojos. “Deja de flotar, y dime qué es lo que quieres.”

Sin poner peros, Conner tocó el techo del edificio. “La otra noche Tiii-…. ¡Red Robin!, dijo algo sobre matrices artifíciales y también te mencionó, pero no me explicó mucho. Parecía una broma, pero no comprendí. Soy un poco lento, lo sé, pero es que apenas haré un año de vida.” Otra sonrisa galante.

Damian analizaba todo, confundido si lo que sucedía en ese momento era una broma de Drake. Pero su instinto le decía que el chico era honesto, casi rogaba una explicación. Superboy siempre le pareció un payaso por tanta extravagancia juvenil en su ropa de héroe: lentes, chaqueta negra, cinturones, guantes y su corte de cabello. Todo un _Batboy_.

“¿Recuerdas las palabras exactas qué dijo ese tipo?” El menor se cruzó de brazos.

“Sobre la marca de la matriz influye la forma de ser… Algo así. No estoy seguro.”

Damian se fue acercando al mayor, a decir verdad, le molestaba que Superboy fuera mucho más alto que él, todo un adolescente de casi 18 años y solo tuviera menos del año de existencia. “Tch.”

“Se que debe ser importante, no me lo dijo, pero… No puedo olvidarlo.”

“Se refería a que no soy como tú.”

“¿Por qué serías como yo?”

“Mestizo lento…” Damian se tomó un largo suspiro y acarició su puente. “Nací de la misma forma que tú. Pero mi gestación fue igual a la de un humano, no hubo una aceleración, no al menos conmigo.” Su voz fue un poco melancólica al recordar al que pudo llamar hermano (uno de sus clones), el ser que intentó matarlo y tenía su rostro.

“¿Por qué? ¿No tuviste madre?” Se le acercó, inclinando su cuerpo.

“Sí. Al menos de manera biológica, pero ella no es como las madres que ves en televisión. Intentó matarme. Nací solo para sus propósitos.”

“…” Conner tuvo miedo, su corazón latía a un ritmo peligroso y los lentes no sirvieron, las lágrimas aparecieron.

Damian no comprendió lo que sucedía, dio unos pasos atrás. Aquello no era un secreto para sus hermanos, incluso varios de la liga lo sabían, pero… ¿por qué aquel chico lloraba? “No me tengas lastima, es lo que más odio.”

Como si fuera golpeado con algo, el más alto empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas con velocidad. “¿Qué? No, no era eso. Es… Se que Luthor no puede ser llamado madre o tan siquiera padre. Pero lo es.” Empezó a quitarse los lentes, limpiándose una ultima vez para poder mirar directamente a Robin. “Después de no conseguir la aprobación de Metropolis, estuvo a punto de matarme, me llevó a un cuarto donde me enseñó todos _los errores_ hasta que pudo desarrollarme. Dijo que también fui un error. Se que iba a eliminarme, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.” Su rostro solo era aflicción. “Se que no es lo mismo, pero nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Digo, no quiero que le reclamen nada a él, al fin y al cabo, me creó. Y también tengo el pecado de no impedir que destruyera a los errores, ellos tenían vida, claro, eran deformes, pero eso no les impedía vivir. Y el científico. Después de eso me dejó, me dio libertad. Incluso se que sigo teniendo mis tarjetas disponibles. Pero… ¿Solo fui otro proyecto que fracaso?”

Damian se quedó en silencio, comprendiendo porque la fuerte necesidad del contrario por hablar con él, porque lo entendía. Pero también se sentía molesto consigo mismo... ¿qué debía decir? “Para ellos somos eso, un fracaso, no hay manera de cambiarlo. Pero para los demás, para los que en verdad se preocupan por nosotros, ¿qué somos?” Estiró su mano para tomar la enguantada de aquel chico.

. . .

Conner no se lo pensó, jaló aquel cuerpo. Lo levantó y abrazó.

Damian bajó su guardia y en un gruñido, estiró sus manos y lo abrazó igual.

“Tranquilo. Parece como si tuvieras solo dos meses.” Bromeó, y sintió el temblar de aquel cuerpo acompañado de una risa. “Si le dices a alguien, prometo envenenarte con kriptonita o lo que haga falta, Mestizo.” Damian ignoró esos fuertes latidos del cuerpo más grande, porque estaba feliz, nunca había confortado a nadie en su vida como lo hizo esa noche.

“No le diré a nadie. Quiero que sea nuestro secreto.” Conner sonreía de oreja a oreja, y estaba seguro que el más bajo empezaba a tener el mismo síntoma: taquicardia.

“Tch… Como quieras.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra pareja que vi y necesitaba. Conner es igualito a Damian ;A; ~ambos creados en capsulas. Y luego casi los matan. En la película de DC, donde aparece Conner, cuando lo vi sentado en el estudio pensativo después de que Lex casi le inyecta a saber qué, si quedo traumado. 
> 
> Espero les guste. Se que a Conner le shipean con Tim, pero es que me puede más ellos.
> 
> Actualmente ando más en Twitter, si ven alguna IMG de Damian con otro personaje de DC, pueden compartirla conmigo para ver si me inspiro. Buscarme como @urano27 ~ o en mi perfil <3


	3. Phao Version D Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un video de solo diez segundos apenas, las tendencias son malas.
> 
> Jason x Damian  
> Dick x Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas ~ Buenas. Les comento que he abierto un Ko-fi. Pueden visitarlo en mi perfil de ao3 se encuentra o "Laurie Kirkland" directamente en la página. Si desean apoyarme pueden hacerlo y con solo un Ko-fi les comisionare un capitulo de los drabbles. 
> 
> 1°: Elección de pareja (JasonxDamian, AizawaxBakugou)  
> 2°: Estado de animo (sad, angst, happy end)  
> 3°: Porn soft/ violencia gráfica/ pelea cuerpo a cuerpo/continuación de algún capitulo o historia corta.
> 
> Si es tu segundo Ko-fi, puedes pedir el 1° y el 2°, si es tu tercer* Ko-fi, puedes pedir el 1°, 2° y 3°. No necesitas darme 2 si ya me has entregado 1, para recibir la segunda recompensa.
> 
> Esto no quiere decir que dejare de escribir hasta que me den Ko-fis, ¡No!, amo escribir estos drabbles, pero pequeñas cosas motivan más.

“Dime que sí vas a tener libre el viernes, Roy.” Jason no modera su voz, es una mansión y todos pueden estar en el lugar que quieran y él se encuentra de visita.

_“Lo tendré, para ti, no sé.”_

Se escuchan risas. Jason tiene el teléfono en alta voz mientras revisa sus redes sociales, pero eso no lo limita a tener una mueca en clara molestia. “Vete a la mierda, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Se supone que vamos a ir a una discoteca. ¿Qué tiene de especial?”

Damian no viene a espiarlo, su camino queda entre la sala donde Jason está teniendo su discusión. Pero le interesa lo que sucede para ver de mal humor a Todd.

_“Oh, Jason. Ella puede hacer esto.”_

Damian usa sigilo, inclina la cabeza para ver lo que le han enviado a Todd.

“¿Hacer _qué_ pervertido?” Toca el link y aparece un video, donde dos chicas con falda corta se mueven con ligero ritmo, para luego saltar y mover sus caderas, provocando un movimiento fluido de la falda. “¡Hablas enserio! ¿Es por esto que piensas plantarme?” Pero eso no evita que el shooter quite el video.

“ _No lo entiendes mi joven Todd. Ella es adorable, educada, muy amable y… ¡dios! Cuando le vi ese video en sus redes, es tan excitante. Es tan hipnotizante, que me pregunto si se dejaría la falda.”_

Jason guarda el video y luego rueda los ojos. “Piensa bien si me vas a dejar plantado a mí y a mis pistolas.” Cuelga.

“Indignado, pero le diste _me encanta._ Que hipócrita.”

Jason lleva la pantalla a su pecho y se levanta con cierta vergüenza. “Deja de espiar, no es de tu incumbencia, mocoso del demonio.”

“Claro, como digas. Iré a donde Alfred, aquí hay muchas hormonas en el ambiente.” Se aleja con una enorme risa.

“Mocoso.”

-

Damian lo guarda en secreto, ha visto el video varias veces, incluso otras versiones. No comprende la fascinación de esos dos hombres, Tanto Harper como Todd, intuye que tal vez es su edad y por eso no encuentra el porqué es _hipnotizante_.

Más tarde ha regresado a la mansión con una mochila cargada de libros y materiales de dibujo, pero en el fondo hay una bolsa de papel. Y no es hasta que esta en su cuarto que tiene el tiempo de abrir y sacar una falda corta, una talla chica que le queda perfecta.

Traga saliva y se cambia.

-

“Alfred.” Una voz tan animada aparece en la cocina, ve algunos restos de manzana y sonríe. “¿Qué estas preparando?” Es una pregunta que tiene respuesta, pero quiere oírlo.

“Tarta de manzana.” El mayordomo no necesita voltear para saber que el menor esta feliz, y se dedica a meter en el horno el postre.

“Entonces me voy a quedar a cenar.” Anuncia y le roba una manzana roja del cesto que se encuentra en el centro de la isla. “¿Sabes si Damian ya regresó de sus compras?”

“Sí, debe estar en su habitación escorando sus nuevos libros.”

Es todo lo que necesita para adelantarse, juega con la manzana en el aire. Hoy tiene que patrullar con él, Batman sigue ausente y Red Hodd tiene la noche libre.

-

Ha cerrado con seguro su puerta, siente que su corazón se acelera, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Tiene unos audífonos para que nadie escuche lo que hace, el volumen es alto, tampoco quiere ser interrumpido o sentir que esta siendo observado. Coloca el modo _no molestar._

Si ha comprado unas medias negras, es solo para replicar la situación. Así que el crop-top también está justificado.

Ahora solo le queda reproducir la canción.

-

Dick muerde la manzana por fin, da media vuelta al pasillo y se acerca a la puerta. Toca una vez, luego dos seguidas y una más. Es su marca. Mueve la perilla y…

Esta cerrado. Intenta una vez más antes de darse cuenta que esta cerrado por dentro. Debería esperar hasta que Damian abra por su cuenta, pero se niega. Tiene la fortuna que Damian se encuentra en su antigua habitación por lo que tiene un truco.

Mueve a la derecha, jala, mueve un poco al lado contrario, empuja y vuelve a girar a donde debe abrir. Todo en movimientos rápidos y bruscos. La caja fuerte es abierta.

-

Brinca por cuarta vez, lleva sus manos abajo mientras las tiene entrelazadas. Su cadera se mueve, la falda por fin se mueve como quiere, en la siguiente repetición, ahora mueve sus manos en forma de gato. Sigue, y los brazos los tiene detrás de la cabeza.

Damian hace tantas versiones como recuerda, se divierte y hasta sonríe.

-

Al cerrar la puerta se encuentra jadeando. Vio algo que en verdad nunca debió haber visto, incluso reza para que nadie más lo vea. Deja la manzana en uno de los muebles y se larga al baño, tiene que mojarse la cara, pero eso no soluciona el dolor en sus pantalones.

Se ve en el espejo y observa lo que teme, tiene lujuria en su rostro.

En su celular pone una canción, cierra los ojos y usa una mano.

-

“Pennyworth, eso huele bien.” El menor entra a la cocina, unos pantalones oscuros y un sweater largo, su clásica ropa, tan reservado.

“Por supuesto, es mi clásica tarta de manzana.” No hay modestia en el mayor. Pone algo de agua para preparar té, es lo mejor para el postre. “¿Ya hablo con el Joven Richard?”

“¿Eh? No. No sabía que estaba en la mansión.” Hace una ligera mueca, no recuerda haber visto a su hermano mayor.

“Que extraño, preguntó si ya había regresado y le dije que se encontraba en su habitación.”

Damian siente un ligero frío en su nuca. “No… no lo escuche tocar.”

“No lo hice.” Aparece en la puerta con una sonrisa y cabellos ligeramente mojados. “Tuve que atender algo, así que fui a la habitación de invitados. Y al ver la hora, mejor vine a por un poco de la tarta de Alfred.” Actúa natural, es un maestro en eso.

“Tch. Por supuesto, tu cerebro esta _ahí abajo_.” Damian observa el estómago y gira los ojos.

“Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.” Dick Grayson acepta esas palabras, por más que no tengan que ver con lo que realmente habla el menor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saben de qué video se habla en el Fanfic, ¿verdad? Si no saben, solo pongan en YT "Phao Remix" y listo. 
> 
> Recuerden que si gustan comprarme un Ko-fi, el link está en mi perfil y las indicaciones de como pedir su recompensa en la introducción de la página de Ko-fi. 
> 
> Usa traductor si no entiendes el español del todo.
> 
> Recuerda dejarme un kudo si no lo has hecho y te ha encantado el drabble.


	4. Conexión naranja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason x Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el twitt de @bttm_jjk2, [ Link ](https://https://twitter.com/bttm_jjk2/status/1361748849040187399/)
> 
> Y también decirles que hice un dibujo sobre el fanfic anterior, no es nada woo, pero lo hice :33. [ Click aquí ](https://twitter.com/urano27/status/1357917668926509061)

Damian había formado a esos niños como guerreros, se lo reconocía y por encima de todo, ellos han visto a un líder, Damian un líder _, vaya idea_ . Aquel mocoso que se sintió único, había recibido respeto y ahora todo eso se había ido.

Al parecer había tomado decisiones que no todos podían ver como las mejores, incluso lo reconocía, pero como siempre, nada es un secreto en Gotham.

Damian se había ido. Y ahora era su tarea buscarlo.

¿Por qué?

_“No es trabajo para niños”._

Tan intensó, provocando una ligera tristeza en aquellos jóvenes titanes. Pero Necesito que no buscaran a Damian, no sabían en lo que se metían.

Slade también buscaba a Damian, no a Robin, a Damian Al Ghul. Pero no lo dejaría.

* * *

Muchas veces, más de las que quisiera, era tomaba como un sujeto tan poco humilde, como un príncipe que no movía nada (una vida acomodada).

Tan ajenos a la realidad: No.

Desde joven había pasado retos, su abuelo le había enseñado la vida austera antes de darle lujos como sucesor.

Damian barrió, cocinó, lavó, trapeó y cazó. Eran los retiros que le daba su familia. Le enseñaban que nunca debía depender de nadie.

Ahora había regresado a eso. Estaba costurando una prenda, sabía hacerlo, no era igual a su padre a su edad. Nacido en cuna de oro, piel clara que nunca había sido victima del trabajo manual.

Su padre era un ingenuo, sin ganas de conocerlo de verdad, creyéndose un mártir. Podría sentirse orgulloso de él como Batman, pero no hacía más por su familia, siempre creyendo que hacía lo mejor.

* * *

¿Tenían una conexión especial? No, no era eso. Simplemente tenían historia juntos.

Jason Todd se había tardado algunas semanas, sin deseo de decir mes y medio, claro, porque Damian siempre hace todo fácil.

Pero tenía una sonrisa cuando llegó a lo que estaba seguro era su escondite. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?

No había seguridad en el lugar, porque nadie debía conocer el lugar… porque nadie en su sano juicio se metería a una selva salvaje solo para entrar entre los agujeros más peligrosos de dos enormes árboles, o incluso mancharse de tierra, lastimarse con espinas, cuidarse de insectos de alto nivel de veneno. Entonces, no, no había seguridad.

Cuando bajó por la cuerda empezó a escuchar una música, ¿era rock? ¿el mocoso oía algo que no fuera música clásica?

Con suciedad en sus pies e ignorante de si iba a ser recibido con los brazos abiertos, las pistolas estaban apuntando a lo primero que se moviera.

“¿No te tardaste?” Burla en su tono. Damian no le brindó una vista, inmerso en su costura.

¿Era una broma? Jason casi explota y dispara solo como mantra. “¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Mocoso del demonio!” Guardó sus armas, pero en pasos largos llegó a él para sujetarlo de su ropa tan… Lejos de un estilo violento y de miedo. Por un lado, se podía ver un antifaz negro muy diferente al estilo de Robin, que no ocultaba sus ojos.

Damian no mostró resistencia, pero si tenía algo que decir, lo olvido. Su rostro fue de incredulidad y luego solo empezó a reír.

“¡Cállate!” Jason sabía muy bien porque se reía.

“Red, Red… Ginger Hodd.” Soltó y seguía riendo.

Esto se estaba pasando de surrealista. No podía aguantar, fruncía las cejas y después solo empezó a sacudir al menor. Incluso lo levantó, tan pequeño, tan desgraciado. “¡Damian!”

Por fin dejó de reír, pero no se veía enojado. “Eres un asco, todo sucio y naranja.” Tenía una sonrisa. “Te tardaste tanto, y aun así no querías perder el tiempo, que ni siquiera te teñiste el cabello.” Estiró una mano, tocando esos mechones largos y rojos. “No te lo veía desde que… ¡Oh! Aquí, cuando estaba- “

“¡Damian!” Su voz y una mirada amenazante.

“Ya, sí. Todo eso es un secreto.” Rodó los ojos y lo dejaron en el suelo. “Sabes, lo he pensado, y tal vez ya no me importa. Solo hay que sumar dos y dos, no es difícil.”

El mayor lo observó, pero no dijo nada.

“¿Quieres asearte? Ve al baño, ¿recuerdas dónde estaba?”

Jason asintió.

Bien. Toma ". Damian le lanzó lo que estaba costurando. "En el baño está todo lo demás".

Y el menor se alejó en dirección a lo que recordaba Jason era la cocina.

* * *

Después de bañarse por casi media hora, se sintió al fin limpio, incluso la ropa estaba bien adaptada a él. Ahora solo buscaría al menor para que lo ayudara con el tinte que encontró en el baño, bien acomodado para que él lo viera. No podía solo.

* * *

Y si lo pensaba…

Sí, tenía una historia con Damian. Eso podría explicar casi todo. Pero, pero… tal vez también tenía una conexión especial con él.

"No te muevas, no quiero cortarte mal el cabello ... ¡Carajo!" Un golpe.

Un gruñido.

“Eres peor que un niño”.

¿Una conexión especial?

"Tonto corte de chico malo".

¿Si?

“Extraño el mechón blanco”.

"Sí, yo también".

Si.

Conexión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas ~ Buenas. Les comento que he abierto un Ko-fi. Pueden visitarlo en mi perfil de ao3 se encuentra o [ Click aquí "Laurie Kirkland"](https://ko-fi.com/kirkland_laurie28) directamente en la página. Si desean apoyarme pueden hacerlo y con solo un Ko-fi les comisionare un capitulo de los drabbles. 
> 
> 1°: Elección de pareja (JasonxDamian, AizawaxBakugou)  
> 2°: Estado de animo (sad, angst, happy end)  
> 3°: Porn soft/ violencia gráfica/ pelea cuerpo a cuerpo/continuación de algún capitulo o historia corta.
> 
> Si es tu segundo Ko-fi, puedes pedir el 1° y el 2°, si es tu tercer* Ko-fi, puedes pedir el 1°, 2° y 3°. No necesitas darme 2 si ya me has entregado 1, para recibir la segunda recompensa.
> 
> Esto no quiere decir que dejare de escribir hasta que me den Ko-fis, ¡No!, amo escribir estos drabbles, pero pequeñas cosas motivan más.


End file.
